


Until I met you

by rice_milk



Series: Reasons for Delusion [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ernesto becomes jealous of Imelda, Ernesto catches feels but Héctor doesn't, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Ernesto, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Héctor is in denial, Héctor is not so innocent, Imelda is mentioned, Jealousy, M/M, Sex for Favors, Unsafe Sex, dense Héctor, first time for both of them really, messed up Ernesto, stangers to lovers to friends to enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_milk/pseuds/rice_milk
Summary: "Have you thought about... the proposal?"Ernesto is desperate to get big breaks in his singing career but he can't even find side gigs because nobody wants to hire a lone singer that can only perform the same old covers of existing songs. Until he spots Héctor Rivera in the mariachi square. He asks Héctor if he wants to join forces with him and become a duo since Héctor has original songs but he is refused.Ernesto is desperate to change his mind.





	Until I met you

**Author's Note:**

> The truth is that I want to see bottom Ernesto so I decided that I need to write a fic.  
> I have always imagined Ernesto to be a generous lover in a relationship, and so I wanted a little diversity and write him as a submissive partner. He may be an evil character in the movie but there is a reason why he wasn’t a violent brute and couldn’t just beat Héctor to death, to me he is more of a passive manipulator and that is my reasoning why I see him more of a submissive/bottom in a relationship. On to the story.

"Have you thought about... the proposal?"

Héctor stared at Ernesto’s surprisingly calm face. He couldn’t believe that they had only met yesterday and now he was willing to sleep with him? He felt utterly speechless as he thought over what Ernesto said. Emotions of all kinds were running through his body, each one lingering for only a few moments before being drowned out by another. 

Ernesto cleared his throat once and took a swig of alcohol before speaking further. “I hope I do not offend you, but from one man to another man-” he shook his head dramatically and closed his eyes, “I think that a way to impress a woman is to make sure that you are experienced. I know that I wish I had some sort of experience before I took a lady that far.” 

It was a total lie. Ernesto could feel excitement and fear coursing through his chest. He has never been attracted to a woman before and much less bedded women before either. All Ernesto needed to do was sound confident enough to fool Héctor into thinking he did. Besides he wasn’t technically going to be the one showing Héctor what to do he was simply offering his body to be used so Héctor would figure it out, so he could be confident when it came time for his chance with Imelda. Ernesto looked down at his drink before he summoned enough strength to look at Héctor straight in the eyes. 

“So you want to offer me… a chance of experience? And in exchange, we become partners?” Héctor could feel his face heat up and his pulse quicken. He should have known better than to let Ernesto buy him a drink and ‘talk’ after refusing his initial offer of becoming a duo. “How did you even know that I like Imelda?” Héctor couldn’t help but let his voice shake slightly when mentioning Imelda.

Ernesto let out an easy laugh, surprising even himself at how carefree it was. “Trust me, my friend everybody knows. To be honest, I am a little surprised about it though. Imelda is a beautiful lady but she is very strict and has high expectations… obviously, she isn’t easily impressed but I’m sure you found that out by now.”

Héctor’s back became rigid and his jaw clenched, but not by anger. It was by embarrassment. “Do you really think that she is that high maintenance?” Héctor's face was full of a worried expression. “I finally started to Imelda, but I want to become more… I’m not going to lie I have thought about those things already… and I’ve never been with anyone before, do women really care about experience?”

Ernesto almost couldn’t contain his smirk when hearing Héctor’s confession. Every man’s weakness was their own insecurities about machismo. “But of course! Every man’s first time is terrible! That’s why men always break up with their first girlfriend!” Ernesto lifted his glass to take another gulp of alcohol, “I wish I had experience the first time I did it with my girlfriend. It was so bad that we had to break up the day after. If you ask other guys they will tell you the same thing! You know, this is why scandals are so prevalent in this town.”  
Ernesto’s eyes shot up to look at Héctor and he was pleased to see him with his eyebrows pinched together in a panic. ‘I got him!’ Pleased with himself, Ernesto sharply set his glass aside and left a generous tip on the bar table. He swung his legs off of his seat and started reaching towards his guitar case. While doing so he made sure to reach for it slowly, waiting for Héctor to say something.

Héctor sighed heavily, letting out a shudder of nervousness out with it. “Listen, Ernesto… as much as I like Imelda and the idea of having experience I don’t know if I want to become a maricón for her.” Héctor almost flinched using the word maricón, he knew it wasn’t nice but he couldn’t bear the thought of Imelda or anyone else for that matter, to know that he would have sex with a man. 

Ernesto froze for a moment. He, of course, have heard that word before. It was the same word his mother would call him before he had enough of it and ran away from home and his family with just his guitar and the clothes on his back.

Before speaking any further Ernesto couldn’t help but let a melancholy expression seep through his once confident mask, “I understand if you want to decline my offer, nobody wants to be a… maricón… my offer will stand until you decide. Besides, we aren’t going to do it for personal reasons,” Ernesto had to quickly make things positive again. He had to convince Héctor! With enough pride and sheer nerve, Ernesto admitted, “It won’t be for personal reasons. It’s merely business! You get something in return and so would I.” Ernesto turned his body to face Héctor again and he lifted his head high as if he was challenging him. He scanned his eyes over Héctor’s face once more before leaning close to it. He could feel his knees touch Héctor’s from underneath the table and to his surprise, they were steady. “If anything I think you should be flattered, I am willing to give up a shred of my machismo.”

Héctor could feel the atmosphere change dramatically when he felt Ernesto’s knees knock against his. He hated to admit that he could feel himself getting excited by the fact that he could most likely get sex whenever he wanted. He shifted his gaze from Ernesto’s face down to his neck, then to his chest and arms. Héctor examined the tight button up shirt Ernesto was wearing and he couldn’t help but think about how his muscular frame would feel. Whether Ernesto really was a gay man or not, his body was everything a straight man wanted. Ernesto’s image was the epitome of what a man should be. It definitely wasn’t Héctor’s body and somehow he suddenly found himself extremely interested in the idea of Ernesto’s proposal. Technically, if this was all for ‘business’ then the situation isn’t very deep.

Héctor grasped the forgotten whiskey bottle at the corner of the table and generously drank out of it, ignoring his glass completely. He didn’t want to overthink his decision. He didn’t want to regret it, but right now, the offer was looking pretty good. Wooing Imelda has been taking forever and he was getting frustrated, he needed to blow off steam.

“Okay Ernesto, I’m in.”  
Next thing any of them knew, they were in Ernesto’s run down apartment room. The lights were dim as Ernesto kicked his door shut and locked it. 

Ernesto didn’t waste time removing his shirt and tossing it to a nearby chair. He hurriedly kicked off his shoes and strode to Héctor who was sitting on his bed. Hesitating for only a moment before slamming his lips against Héctor’s, he could feel Héctor’s nervous hands experimentally kneading his biceps before one slowly rested on his chest and firmly grab at his pectoral. 

Eagerly, Ernesto’s body began to respond. His pants became tighter and he started to palm himself discreetly. He couldn’t believe he managed to trick Héctor into thinking he had sex with people before. He never had sex with a woman nor a man. All of this lying was going to destroy his ass, literally. Ernesto felt a bead of sweat run down his temple at the thought of that but he needed to keep cool and pretend he did this before. Since it was Héctor’s first time too, this whole ordeal shouldn’t last long anyway. 

Héctor pulled himself away from the kiss and started to pull off his pants and underwear, he could see Ernesto mirroring him from the corner of his eye. “Should I keep going?” Héctor asked as he kicked his pants off, he was starting to feel extremely self-conscious being naked to Ernesto’s exterior. 

Ernesto looked up after finally removing his undergarments and was lost for words. Héctor was bigger than him! And suddenly Ernesto felt his body spike in worry. “Damn, Héctor! How are you bigger than me?!” Ernesto tried not to sound too bothered but he was afraid his face was telling a different story. To mask this he immediately got off the bed and sank to his knees and placed his hands on Héctor’s thighs and leaned his face into his crotch. 

Suddenly Héctor felt heat envelop his cock. “A-Ahg, oh, fuck, Ernesto-” Héctor’s hand flew to his mouth to try and stop embarrassing pleas from escaping.

‘Oh? So I’m doing something good?’ Ernesto thought as he decided to take more of Héctor’s length into his mouth. He felt his gag reflex threaten to reveal itself but Ernesto kept going at a fast pace pretending to know what he was doing.

“O-Oh, God, Ernesto that feels so good!” Héctor couldn’t help but grunt his entire sentence out. He clenched his teeth together and his hips started to snap up to meet with Ernesto’s ministrations. 

Ernesto felt his eyes water as he felt Héctor’s hips pumping at a brutal pace. He gripped the man’s thighs tight trying to deliver the message that he was about to gag. When it didn’t work Ernesto withdrew his mouth sputtering. “Cálmate, you don’t want to finish like this…” Ernesto sat back on the bed and started kissing Héctor again, pumping his cock while wrapping an arm around his neck. “Okay, Héctor… take me…” 

“Like this?” Without much of a warning, Héctor was already leading Ernesto to lay belly down on the bed while caressing his hips and thighs. “Does it just go in?” Héctor couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this Ernesto of all people. He couldn’t help but let his hands grope at Ernesto’s ass though. Although he was muscular he had a softness to him that made Héctor want to just take him already and stop being so damn inexperienced. And that is what he did.  
Inch by inch, Héctor slowly pushed his cock into Ernesto’s entrance. Immediately Héctor felt his body heat up and his heart rate spike. “Oh fuck, so this is what I was missing out on?” Héctor groaned as his hips started to meet Ernesto’s fleshy ass.

Ernesto let out a breathy whine at the intrusion, and he reflexively tightened around Héctor. As Héctor began to thrust at an unforgivable pace Ernesto’s hand flew to his mouth trying to stifle his gasping. “A-agh, mierda…” Ernesto bit his bottom lip, hung his head down while his hand started to clench on his bed sheets in an attempt to mute himself. 

Héctor saw this and grasped his hands around Ernesto’s arms and started to pound into him deeper. “God, It feels so good… you feel so good, Ernesto. Does it feel good? Tell me if it does.” Héctor was genuinely curious if he was doing a good job, he shifted a bit and began to thrust shallowly into Ernesto’s hole. 

When Héctor shifted Ernesto felt a pleasure that surged up his spine that made him completely lost. “U-ugh right there! Please… There!” At this point, Ernesto couldn’t hide his pleas, he was going to show Héctor how shameless he could be. “Right there Héctor! You feel so good! I’m about to… I-I’m close to..!” Ernesto cried out as he climaxed all over his bed sheets, causing him to clench hard around Héctor. 

“Ernesto,” Héctor grunted, “I’m close too.” Without any more of a warning, Héctor gave a few more harsh thrusts before releasing himself deep inside of Ernesto.

Ernesto gasped when he felt warm wetness fill him. Each stroke of Héctor made him quiver.

They both stayed like that breathing hard and trying to catch their breath. Before Héctor finally pulled out of Ernesto and cringing a bit when he heard a sickening pop after detaching himself and looking at the mess. Then he leaned back down on the bed.

“You can stay the night if you want… partner” Ernesto pulled his best grin and turned his head to Héctor, trying his best to act casual and ‘business’ like.

“That would be… nice, partner” Héctor responded, eyelids starting to droop. 

And it was, or at least for the time being.


End file.
